


Dressed In The Dark

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [100]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Oops.





	Dressed In The Dark

“…that doesn’t look good,” Kylo frowns at the holo-emitter, projecting the new fleet that Snap’s just finished reconnoitring. There’s three ships that look like they’ve got interdiction fields, a ship that he can’t even identify (but which looks like a Death Star and a Star Destroyer had a child: a Death Destroyer? No…) and then countless smaller capital ships.   


He looks down at the readout for nav points, seeing how close it is to the beta site. 

Which is when he realises that Snap is making some kind of complicated field gesture at Poe, who isn’t getting it. 

They’d been… occupied. Before they got here. Which is why Poe’s hair looks even more magnificently tousled and resplendent right now, and why his lips look plump from all the kissing. 

His arousal was finished off quickly like Kylo’s was: not ideal, but better than no happy ending at all. They’d wiped one another down with quick hands, and he’s sure no one can _smell_ their pleasure, but…

His mother won’t meet his eyes. And several other people are busily muttering about the readout. And Poe is currently translating Basic into Eyebrows, which Snap still doesn’t speak.

And then it hits him.

Kylo looks down, and realises the sleeves on this jacket are - uhm - up his wrists. And it’s… more… orange than he normally wears. And Poe has on a black sweater that wouldn’t be _so_ obviously not his own if it wasn’t for the fact it’s bunched around his wrists. Because. They threw on whatever was closest. So no matter how much he wiped away, everyone has to know they were…

Poe’s eyes widen. “What? We’re all adults, aren’t we?” he asks, with more of a squeak than he normally would.

“That seems to be the problem, Commander,” Leia Organa replies.  


“If you didn’t know we were in a–”  


“Poe,” Kylo calls out, feeling his face get hot.  


“No, I’m serious. We’re adults, and we’re happy, and–”  


“Yeah, but we didn’t need to see the binder-marks.”  


Kylo yanks his sleeves down ineffectually. “You didn’t need to _look_.” Damnit. “If we’ve all finished making me regret ever being born…”

“I’d very much like to continue with the briefing,” Leia concludes. “And never speak of this, again.”  


That would be preferable. By far.


End file.
